stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Battlefield, Part I
"Avalon Battlefield, Part I" was the forty-second episode of . It was the first episode in a two-part episode arc, and the seventeenth episode of the second season. Summary Seifer steals Vector 3 for his own personal desire to find his previously stolen Symbiont. It is revealed to the reader that this is a flash-back to the year 2377, where Seifer and some of the crew have been trapped in their ''Vector 3'' time-loop for some time now. Seifer is just remembering all this as the reader is brought back to the present, where Seifer is Commander of the starship Phoenix-X. The Phoenix-X is in orbit of the newly obtained Morcas planet. There, engineers have taken over one of the big generators on the surface and have been experimenting and examining it. It is then that Daniel encounters Cora, an omni'X, who starts a fight with the Captain in order to gain a much desired experience with her powers. Unfortunately, while the Captain is away, Seifer had used the opportunity to install an advanced weapons console on the Bridge of the Phoenix-X. The Captain soon returns, defeated and annoyed, to find Seifer's system enhancement. The Commander is then sent to the Brig over violating the rules. While in the Brig, Seifer's mind drifts to the past, where the reader was last left. In early 2377, he's taken Vector 3 on a journey into deep space but was then quickly apprehended by his crew and thrown into the Brig. Back in the present, the Phoenix-X takes orbit of Rontonro VIII where they intend on checking up on another site-location technology. But when on the surface, Daniel encounters another omni'X, Zargon, attempting another fight - and Daniel's mortal enemy Klokian, attempting to steal Zargon's omni'power with a modified pain-stick. When the power is stolen from Zargon, Klokian teleports away, leaving Daniel a bit confused as to what is going on. Seifer is finally let out of the Brig, where he recalls the past. In early 2377, he is broken out of Vector 3's brig by his rogue friend, Tevahn, who takes Seifer to an enormous alien space station called Hekacos Social. There, Seifer meets an alien named RaeLuna, who he helps purchase a Silillian starship on bid. In the present, the Phoenix-X encounters two omni'X's, both Shadow Flare and Meriana, on the Tree planet, battling it out. Daniel goes down to investigate, finding that Q and Klokian are working together in stealing omni'X energy. They explain that they need omni'X energy in order to get into X-Time. But before they can explain what X-Time is, Klokian steals Meriana's power and prompts both Klokian and Q to escape. The Phoenix-X picks up readings of Klokian's cloaked Larvekken freightor and decides to track its movements in cloak as well. Back in 2377, on the station Hekacos Social, Seifer names the Silillian starship the ''Raptor'' just as RaeLuna begins to warn him about X-Time and that they must leave immediately. In the present, the Phoenix-X tracks the Larvekken freighter down to X-Time itself: a large bubble in space, about a Sector large, occupying multiple dimensions. Here Q admits that he is trying to get inside in order to bring all the rogue X back to the Q Continuum. Unfortunately, his power is unable to penetrate omni'X energy. Daniel decides to borrow Klokian's Timeship from the ''Xena'' and use it to get into X-Time before Q and Klokian can. Back in the past, RaeLuna and Seifer escape on the Raptor just as the X-Time bubble is expanding in space. They attempt to outrun the shockwave, along side Vector 3, who has caught up with them. Seifer is beamed back before the Raptor is enveloped in the shockwave of X-Time. Meanwhile, Vector 3 escapes and returns to its mission of not interfering with the timeline. Memorable quotes Background information *This is the first appearance of RaeLuna. She would return to become a main character in the third season, only to leave again in the fourth season. *During the flashbacks, it is one of Seifer's three attempts at looking for an Iso-Star for the purpose of going into the Mirror Universe to get his Symbiont back. The three attempts and ''Vector 3'' time-loop were established in the episode "Secret Shuttles, Part IV". *The point in which X-Time begins is when Daniel reduced in his power in the episode "Vengeance" which takes place in the year 2377. *This episode suggests, and also in "Avalon Battlefield, Part II" it is revealed, that the omni'X's fighting gives them greater power. *The episode title is reminiscent of the fictional island of , naming X-Time after it. Its ability to pass time differently than normal was adopted from the Avalon concept seen in the Disney tv show " ". *The space station Hecakos is later established as Nausicaan in "Resurrections", where Tevhan also makes an appearance. External links *Episode 42 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part I" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes